


You Haven't Even Seen It

by SeafoamSoul



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 03:13:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17014536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeafoamSoul/pseuds/SeafoamSoul
Summary: You always call Baron ‘Wolf Daddy’ as a joke, but you don’t know he really likes it. You’re alone after a show and call him wolf daddy and he snaps.





	You Haven't Even Seen It

“Uh oh, Wolf Daddy has a shot at the title!” I squealed, elbowing Baron in the side. “That’s amazing!”

“Yeah, yeah,” he waved me off, stilling my elbow with his hand.

“Is Wolf Daddy grumpy today?” I asked, pouting up at him.

“I’m tired, is all. Gotta go get ready for this match tonight,” he explained. I studied his face, cocking my head to the side.

“You would tell me, your best friend, if something were wrong, right?” My face, creased with worry, relaxed when a slow smile slid onto his face.

“Yes, I would tell you, my best friend, if something were wrong. I’m just tired, I promise. And I have to get ready for this match. I’ll catch you after?” he asked.

“No, I was just gonna go ahead to the hotel. Leave Wolf Daddy here alone.” I rolled my eyes, smiling back at him. “Yes, you’ll catch me after. Go, do what you need to do.”

I watched as he walked away, down the hallway to his locker room. “Oh, honey,” Nikki sighed, stepping up next to me.

I jumped, turning to face her. “What?”

“It’s so obvious you two like each other,” she explained, hands on her hips.

“Ha, okay,” I laughed, shoving her lightly. “Good joke.”

“I’m serious! It’s obvious! Here, hold on. Naomi!” she called, waving Naomi over to the two of us.

“What’s up?” Naomi asked, signature smile on her face. It was contagious, and I found myself smiling despite the conversation at hand.

“Isn’t it obvious that our friend here,” Nikki said, gesturing to me, “is like, in love with Baron? And vice versa?”

“Uh, duh,” Naomi laughed, flipping her hair over her shoulder. “Why, did one of them finally act on it?”

“Woah, woah, woah,” I said, smile finally leaving my face. “I am not in love with him. We’re friends. That’s all.”

“Someone’s pretty defensive…” Naomi said, raising an eyebrow in my direction.

“I can get John to talk to him for you!” Nikki offered, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

“Except for the fact he and John have a match tonight. If John went to him talking about me and him, Baron would think it was a tactic to sabotage him in his match tonight. And I know you guys don’t know what dealing with grumpy Baron is like, but he would be grumpy and a handful to deal with,” I replied.

“Notice she didn’t say she wouldn’t be okay with John talking to him about her, though. Just not right now before their match,” Naomi pointed out, laughing with Nikki.

“Okay, you guys are the worst, that’s definitely not what I meant!” I explained. “I just was telling you guys that it would be a bad idea. But I don’t need John talking to him about me.”

“Well, I’m always just a text away,” Nikki said, wiggling her phone in my direction.

“Thanks, but no thanks. Trust me, I think I would know if I were in love with my best friend. Or if he were in love with me,” I laughed, waving off her offer.

“Sure, sure,” Naomi replied, making eye contact with Nikki.

Nikki laughed, turning to me. “Well we have to go get ready for our match. See you later?”

“Definitely,” I promised, waving as the two of them walked away.

I knew Baron wasn’t in love with me. It’s not like I hadn’t thought about it before, about him maybe wanting to be more than just my best friend. I knew it wasn’t likely to happen, so I just pushed my feelings aside and made the most out of having him as my best friend. But thinking about it, hearing Nikki and Naomi talk about it so candidly, it was weird. My heart thumped strangely in my chest and I sighed, walking to catering to sit and watch the matches tonight. At least I didn’t have a match of my own. Who knows what being this distracted would do to my in-ring performance.

============================================  
“So, Wolf Daddy, what are your plans now that you’re main eventing Smackdown with John Cena? Are you too famous for me now?” I asked, punching the button in the elevator to take us to our floor in the hotel.

“No, I’m not too famous for you,” Baron replied, rolling his eyes at me. “Are you gonna stop saying that any time soon?”

The elevator door opened and Baron left, quickly walking down the hallway. I followed after him, laughing. “Oh no. Poor grumpy Wolf Daddy.” Baron took a deep breath as he stopped outside his room, unlocking his door. “Does Wolf Daddy need a nap?”

Baron stepped into his room, grabbing my arm and pulling me with him. “You just don’t get it do you?” he growled, pressing me against his closed door. His hips were pressed against mine, his lips brushing against my neck as he spoke.

“Get what?” I asked, yelping when he nipped at my neck, tongue following to soothe the sting.

“You call me Wolf Daddy all the time,” he muttered, trailing sloppy, open mouthed kisses down my neck. “But you haven’t even seen Wolf Daddy yet.”

“Then show me,” I said simply. Baron stilled, pulling back to look at me. His stare was hard and insistent and I blushed, biting my lip. Growling again, he ground his hips into mine, mouth claiming mine in a bruising kiss. I whimpered into the kiss, my hands moving to the hem of his shirt, tugging insistently on it.

Baron took the hint, tearing his shirt over his head before turning his attention to my tank top. In the next moment, my top and bra were thrown somewhere behind Baron. My hands tangled in the bun at the nape of his neck when he moved to take a nipple in his mouth, his fingers plucking at the other. I threw my head back against the door, tugging at Baron’s hair, crying out when his teeth brushed against my nipple. I could feel him smile against my skin as he moved slowly up my chest, leaving a stinging bite on the swell of my breast as he moved to my mouth. His kiss was rough as he pulled me away from the door, walking me backwards to the bed.

He pushed me back onto the bed, fingers hooking into the waistband of my leggings and underwear, pulling them down before removing his own pants. I couldn’t help the whimper that escaped my lips when his dick came into view, hard and thick and the perfect length. Baron shot me a wolfish grin, climbing onto the bed with me.

“See something you like?” he asked, stroking his cock as he towered over me on his legs. I couldn’t answer, could only nod as I watched his hand move quickly over his length. “I didn’t hear you,” he smirked, tilting his head to the side.

“Y-yes,” I answered, reaching out for him.

Baron stopped stroking himself, capturing both my wrists in one hand and planting my arms above my head. “Yes what?”

“Yes daddy,” I breathed, arching my body up towards his, chasing some sort of friction.

“Good girl,” he cooed, taking his hands off my wrists with a glance that ordered me to keep them there. His mouth busied itself on my neck again while one of his hands trailed down to my clit before sliding lower to my entrance, sliding two fingers into me. My hips bucked up into his hand and he smiled against my skin, pumping his fingers into me while his thumb circled my clit.

“Fuck, Baron,” I moaned, rolling my hips against his hand.

Baron’s fingers stilled, his mouth pulled away from my neck so he could look at me. “Who?”

“Wolf Daddy,” I corrected myself, rolling my eyes.

“Did you just roll your eyes at me?” he asked, eyes narrowed. I opened my mouth to say something, anything, when he removed his fingers from me completely. I whined, fully prepared to beg for him to touch me again when his hips aligned with mine and he thrust into me hard and fast.

I cried out, throwing my head back against the pillows as Baron stilled, for a moment, to let me adjust. I moved my hips against his and he started moving hard and fast against me. “Fuck,” I groaned, moving my hands to pull on his hair.

“Someone’s not being a good girl…” Baron muttered, thrusts even harsher as he reprimanded me, shoving my hands back above my head. His hips kept up that harsh pace, and soon I could feel myself close, so close, to coming. Baron could tell too, because he shook his head at me, hips slowing slightly. “You don’t get to come, not yet.”

“Please,” I begged, trying to coax him into moving his hips faster.

“You were a bad girl,” he reminded me, emphasizing his point with a rough thrust. “You rolled your eyes at Daddy, moved when he told you not to, and you keep forgetting just who you’re talking to…” he trailed off, circling his hips.

“Daddy, please,” I whimpered, bucking against him. “I promise I’ll be a good girl from now on.”

“You promise?” he repeated, finally speeding his hips up again. I nodded furiously, arching off the bed when Baron slid one of his hands down to my clit, ghosting over it. “Then come for me, baby. I’m right behind you,” he grunted, pressing down harder. I came with a shout, legs shaking violently. Baron came right after me, biting down on my shoulder as he did.

“I-” I began, breathing hard as he rolled over next to me.

“I’ve wanted to do that for a long time,” he admitted, grabbing my hand.

“I wish you had done it earlier,” I said, breathing out a laugh. I heard him chuckle next to me, hands wrapping around my waist.

==========================================  
The next morning, I ran down to the hotel lobby to meet Nikki for our usual coffee date. Much of the roster was milling about the lobby as well, save for a few of them, Baron included. I had left him in his room to meet Nikki on time, rushing to get ready. As Nikki and I sat, talking about what we wanted to do before making it to the arena, Baron finally came down to the lobby.

“Oh, look. It’s your best friend. The one you’re not in love with,” Nikki laughed, rolling her eyes.

I laughed at her, throwing my hair over my shoulder. When Baron passed, I called out to him. “Hey Wolf Daddy!”

I could see him smile from the corner of his mouth before turning, walking backwards so he could face me. “Hey Wolf Mama.” I smiled back at him as he winked at me, turning back around to make his way to Corey’s table.

“You bitch! Naomi and I were right!” Nikki squealed, banging on the table.

“Can you like, relax?” I asked, hiding my face in my cup of coffee.

“Oh, no. Where’s Naomi when you need her? She has to know!” Nikki said, grabbing her phone and pulling up Naomi’s contact information. “When she gets here you get to tell us all about it,” Nikki told me, pointing a perfectly manicured finger in my direction.

“Fair enough,” I conceded, smiling into my coffee as Nikki rambled into the phone to Naomi.


End file.
